1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spout device, and more particularly to a spout interlocking device of a teapot.
2. Description of Related Art
A teapot has a body, a spout, and a lid. The lid covers an opening of the body to prevent dirt from falling into the body. However, the spout communicates with the exterior environment directly, such that dirt still falls into the body from the spout.
An improved teapot is provided to further have a spout cover pivotably mounted on the spout to selectively cover the spout. When the user wants to drink from the teapot, the spout cover is pivoted relative to the spout, such that the user can incline the teapot to pour out the drinks in the teapot. When not pivoted, the spout cover shelters the spout to prevent dirt from falling into the body from the spout.
However, when the teapot is inclined, the spout cover cannot be opened with ease due to the gravity. The drinks poured out of the body may be spilled along the periphery of the spout cover. A further improved teapot is provided to further have a tab mounted on the spout cover. When the teapot is inclined, the body is held by its handle by the user, and the tab is pressed by the thumb of the user in the meantime. Therefore, the spout cover can remain opened against the gravity.
Nevertheless, when the conventional improved teapot is in use, the body is lifted and inclined gradually by the wrist of the user, while the tab is pressed by the thumb of the user, and such a process is not a smooth one. On the other hand, the teapot may be quite heavy when filled with drink, and the wrist of the user may be twisted easily. Consequently, many users choose not to press the spout tab at all since the operation process cannot be done with ease. As a result, the user still has to pay deliberate attention to prevent the drink poured from the spout from spilling along the periphery of the spout cover.